1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film feeding apparatus for feeding a film accommodated in a patrone (film cartridge) to a developing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
One type of film feeding apparatus has already been proposed in which a thin-walled leader is connected to the leading end of a film projecting from a patrone, and the leader is successively moved through various developing tanks, whereby the film is drawn out from the patrone and automatically developed. This type of film feeding apparatus enables an automatic developing operation simply by manually connecting the leader to the leading end of the film drawn out from the patrone using, for example, adhesive tape, and setting this film on a developing machine.
However, in this type of developing machine, when the entire length of the film has been drawn out from the patrone and the developing operation for this film has been completed, the operator must repeat the operation in which he connects a leader to the film accommodated in the subsequent patrone and sets the film on the developing machine. For this reason, although the development can be automatically effected, it is necessary to manually set each film on the developing machine, which leads to a reduction in the working efficiency.